And The Winner Is
by Sakura-Blessing
Summary: Following Muraki's poker game on the Queen Camellia, Hisoka and Tsuzuki retreat back to their room where Hisoka claims his prize. Oneshot. Tsuzuki/Hisoka


**And The Winner Is…**

Ohhh, this is so bad. Dirtiest I've ever written. I just couldn't help it though. I mean why wouldn't Tsuzuki and Hisoka have sex on the Queen Camellia? XD

Don't forget to review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei!

* * *

><p>"Whew! That sure was a close one!"<p>

Tsuzuki let out a sigh of relief, throwing an arm over his partner's shoulders. Hisoka snorted, instinctively attempting to shrug the elder Guardian's arm off but was to no avail for Tsuzuki only pulled him closer.

"Hey, Hisoka..." Tsuzuki began, lowering his head to rest on the boy's shoulder. Hisoka shivered at his partner's closeness, but found his own body already beginning to betray him as a blush spread across his cheeks. He leaned into Tsuzuki's larger frame, a strange feeling of comfort and desire flooding his body.

"What?" he asked in his usual indifferent tone, trying to control the foreign urges that were making his head spin. Where the Hell did these feelings come from? Tsuzuki always teased him but his partner's flirtatious on goings never affected him like they were now.

As if on cue, Tsuzuki nuzzled his face further into Hisoka's neck, brushing his nose against the pale flesh and causing the young empath to shiver again. He may not possess the ability to detect other's emotions like his partner, but he was confident he didn't need any special powers to sense the lust flowing off the boy in his arms. Hisoka leaned further into Tsuzuki's embrace and the elder man smirked, tracing his free hand up Hisoka's arm.

Oh yes, something had definitely changed between the two Shinigami partners and Tsuzuki wasn't about to let whatever had caused it to go to waste.

"Well, you see. You graciously saved me from Muraki just a few minutes ago…" Tsuzuki said, continuing to trace small patterns up and down his partner's arm. Hisoka only nodded, clearing his throat before prompting Tsuzuki to continue.

"And?" he asked quietly, a part of him not wanting to hear what the older man was about to say and the other part almost too eager to find out.

Tsuzuki smiled. "And I only think it's fair that I should reward you for your brave actions against the doctor. After all, if it wasn't for you I would be in quite the predicament right about now." Squeezing Hisoka's shoulder gently, he let a small amount of his own lust cloud the already heavy air around them, knowing full well that his partner would pick up on it.

Hisoka was already breathing heavy, but when Tsuzuki's desire surrounded him he thought he just might lose what little control he had left right there in the middle of the poker room. It was a good thing there weren't many people wandering this part of the ship at the moment, but Hisoka wasn't going to take any chances that someone might walk in. He abruptly turned around to face Tsuzuki, emerald eyes meeting amethyst in a heated stare.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing a hold of Tsuzuki's arm and using his power to transport them back to the privacy of their room.

They reappeared quickly enough, both wasting no time in reaching out to the other, hands roaming curiously as the heat between them grew. Tsuzuki ran his hands up Hisoka's arms before resting them on his shoulders and pushing the boy up against the nearest wall. Hisoka gasped when Tsuzuki pressed their bodies together and lowered his head to place a tender kiss on the empath's neck.

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka groaned, arching his back into his partner's touch. Letting a sigh escape from his lips, he closed his eyes as Tsuzuki continued to trail hot kisses down his neck. "You're pretty skilled with that tongue of yours," he breathed, his voice low and almost unrecognizable.

Tsuzuki smirked, dragging his tongue up Hisoka's neck again before resting his forehead against the boy's and resting his hands on Hisoka's flushed cheeks. "You think so, eh? Well, you haven't seen anything yet, kid."

"Don't call me k—"

But Tsuzuki was too quick for him, closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together. Hisoka melted into the kiss, his moan muffled by Tsuzuki's lips against his own. Eyes still closed, the young empath wrapped his arms around his older partner, deepening their kiss. Tsuzuki smirked, pressing his leg inbetween Hisoka's. Hisoka gasped at the sudden contact to his private area, and Tsuzuki took advantage of the situation, running his tongue over the boy's bottom lip before slipping it into his mouth.

Hisoka moaned again, his tongue dancing with Tsuzuki's as Tsuzuki locked his hands above his head in a firm grip. He continued kissing the boy, running his free hand through Hisoka's blonde locks before trailing it down his chest and resting it on his hip.

"Tsuzuki," Hisoka moaned, gasping for air as they broke apart. Tsuzuki stared down at the boy with lust filled eyes.

"Say my name again."

"Tsuzuki," Hisoka said without hesitation, eyeing his partner's expression curiously. Tsuzuki obliged the boy, capturing his lips once again and pulling him closer. He led him through the darkness of their room until he felt what he knew to be their bed press against the back of his legs.

Keeping his lips on his partner's, Tsuzuki spun them around and lowered Hisoka onto the bed, swinging his legs on either side of the boy and straddling him. He reluctantly broke their kiss, Hisoka whimpering at the loss of touch when Tsuzuki pulled away.

"Are you sure?" Tsuzuki asked, his voice a mere whisper as he trailed a hand down his partner's chest. Hisoka merely chuckled, shaking his head slightly as he wrapped his hand around Tsuzuki's tie and abruptly pulled the older man down so their faces were only inches apart.

"You're such an idiot," Hisoka said, crushing their lips together again. Tsuzuki smirked against his partner's lips, running his hands across Hisoka's abdomen before quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt. Tossing the garment on the floor, the elder Shinigami wasted no time in discarding his own shirt before lowering himself onto Hisoka again and pulling the boy close.

Hisoka moaned, loving the feeling of skin on skin as Tsuzuki worked to rid him of his pants. Within seconds, they were both kneeling before each other, naked and panting. They stared at each other, emerald locking with amethyst for a brief second before Tsuzuki made his move.

Pulling his partner close, Tsuzuki pressed their bodies together as his hand traveled down between Hisoka's legs, earning him a delicious mewl from the younger boy. Tsuzuki grasped Hisoka gently, running his hand up and down, picking up speed and pumping the boy faster.

"Ah! Tsuzuki…"

Hisoka closed his eyes, his breaths coming out short and rasped as Tsuzuki stroked him faster, sending him over the edge. "Tsuzuki… Ah, I'm… I'm going to… Ah!"

Tsuzuki's hand moved even faster, squeezing and pumping as he brought his partner to climax, capturing Hisoka's lips with his own when he began to cry out. Hisoka kissed him back anxiously, his hands running through Tsuzuki's dark, mangled hair as he shook with pleasure. Releasing his hold on the boy, Tsuzuki moved to lift Hisoka's legs up onto his shoulders. He gave his partner one last glance, smiling when his eyes were met with pleading emerald orbs.

"Just do it," Hisoka breathed, laying his head back onto a pillow as Tsuzuki stretched him then took him in a single move. "Ahh! Tsuzuki!"

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki groaned, panting as he thrust into the boy, angling himself so he would hit the spot that would send his partner into absolute euphoria. Hisoka could feel himself growing hard again as Tsuzuki continued to pound into him. He moaned, gripping the sheets tightly when Tsuzuki pushed him over the edge a second time.

"Tsuzuki!"

"Hisoka!"

They cried out together as they came, shaking in pleasure and reaching out for one another. Hisoka pulled Tsuzuki down, pressing their bodies against each other as he traced the older man's lips with his tongue. Tsuzuki kissed his partner back slowly, running a hand through Hisoka's damp, blonde hair. He moved to lay beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him in close. Hisoka sighed, letting his head drop next to Tsuzuki's on the pillow as Tsuzuki pulled the sheet over them. He glanced at his partner, smiling softly.

"That was one Hell of a game of poker, Hisoka."

Hisoka snorted, closing his eyes and rolling away from Tsuzuki. "Well don't get used to it. This was strictly an early birthday present, nothing more."

Tsuzuki only smiled, leaning in quickly to steal a peck on his partner's lips before resuming his position on the other side of the bed. "Whatever you say, kid."

**END**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Submit a review and the scene that you just read will magically appear in your dreams tonight! :D<p>

What a dream that would be, eh?


End file.
